


Believer's light and Immortal heart

by Thenekogeek



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Dark Magic, Fantasy, Hunter Training, M/M, Magic Revealed, Magic training, Potions, Underage Kissing, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-01
Updated: 2016-11-15
Packaged: 2018-08-18 21:55:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,091
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8177494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thenekogeek/pseuds/Thenekogeek
Summary: This story takes place after the group has escaped the Underworld and (spoiler) Zelena had killed Hades with Zeus' Olympian Crystal. I also decided to save both Peter Pan| Malcom and Robin Hood in this one. Henry's age has been changed to 15 and the reader can be between 13-16.The story is as follows. You appear in StoryBrooke, no recollection or memory of events before hand. The first face you see is of teenage Henry. You feel a spark of a connection between you two. However... that spark could be drowned out by a darker bond.Ps. I do not claim to own anything of Once Upon A Time. Everything goes to their respective owners.





	1. Awaken

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> All you see was darkness, nothing but darkness. You drifted in inky blackness for what seemed like years yet you didn't know that waking up started a new chapter in others lives.

_It was strange, you felt as if you were floating, nothing but inky darkness surrounding you yet a warm sensation flows through your body. Suddenly a soft, almost inaudible, murmur of voices echoed around the empty darkness. You felt your body being lifted upwards,  a small yet bright light appearing far in the distance, the low murmur of voices gradually becoming louder. The bright light came closer to you, a voice now clear enough for you to understand._

  


"W-wait... I think he's waking up!" And with that, you were engulfed in bright light being blinded for a moment. Your vision cleared and the first thing you were able to see was a young teenager, his brown eyes and freckled face greeting you. 

"Hey... are you ok?" He asked, his voice clear and soft as he asked. You tried to nod, only having a dull throbbing pain shoot up your neck and into your head, causing you to let out a groan.   


"Where... where am I?" You seemed to have found your voice yet when you spoke it was scratchy and strained. A woman's voice which sounded strong and assertive told the teenager to get some water. Soon a raven haired woman came into view, her face unreadable yet strong.   


"To answer your question, you are in StoryBrooke. Now to answer my question. First of all who are you and how did you end up in front of the hospital?"  The raven haired woman asked. You opened your mouth to speak yet had nothing to say.   


"I... I don't know... all I remember was being surrounded by an inky blackness then... a light and something pulling me towards it." You answered as honestly as you could.    


Soon a second woman entered your view, she had blond wavy hair and a kind smile.   


"Well... we wanted to know if you remembered." The blond woman asked only to receive a confused look from you.   


"Remebered?" You repeated the woman, not understanding the whole situation. The woman nodded and took a deep breath.   


"If you remembered who you were and how you got into StoryBrooke." The blond woman asked you only to get a confused look from you.    


Soon the teenage boy came back with a glass filled with water. The first woman who talked to you held the glass as the teenage boy helped you sit up. You struggled to sit up, your body sore enough to cause you to groan in pain as the teenage boy supported you. The woman held the glass to you, taking the glass from her with a shaky hand and bringing it to your dry lips and taking a long drink. The cool liquid ran down your parched throat and into your empty stomach causing it to growl loudly.   


The teenager blinked before chuckling and smiled, the blond woman cracking a big smile and chuckling also.   


"Alright, Henry you stay with him, Regina and I will go get him something to eat at Granny's." The blond woman said. The raven haired woman, who was named Regina, followed the blind one out of the hospital room, leaving you alone with the Teenage boy.   


"Uh... can I lie down please?" You asked, looking towards the teenage boy named Henry. Henry realized he was still holding you and gently let go.  


"S-Sorry..." he apologized and took a step back away from your bed as you laid back down.   


"It's ok... just... sitting up is really hurting my back... and the rest of my body" you say, wondering why you were so sore.   


"I'm not surprised,  you were in pretty bad condition when the doctors found you" Henry said,  looking at you.    


"Bad... bad condition?" You say, worried that something might be wrong with you.   


"Yeah... you were pretty beat up... bruises and cuts covered your body. It was a good thing your were knocked out cold so they had no trouble cleaning you up and fixing most of your wounds with magic"  Henry explained what happened before you woke up.   


"Magic...? What do you mean by that?" You asked confused. Suddenly Henry had the look of alert in his eyes. Soon two people, one was a woman with black, short pixie hair and a man with short blond hair walked in, the woman holding a baby.   


"Oh, I didn't know he woke up." The woman said before Henry went up to them, whispering something. The woman and man suddenly looked a bit shocked before looking at one another. Henry took the woman out into the hall and left the man alone with you.   


"Did... did I say something wrong?" You asked, a bit worried. The man shook his head and put on a smile.  


"It's nothing,  don't need to worry about it" The man said and took a seat at one of the few chairs lined up against the wall for visitors. You felt a bit unsure if the man was telling the truth. You stuffed to sit up, wincing at the pain in your neck before sitting up fully.   


Just as you sat up fully,  Henry and the woman with the baby walked back in, the two of them smiling before Henry went over to you and helped support your weight on him. Soon Regina and the other woman came back in, holding a brown paper bag that had a smell that caused your stomach growl even louder,  signaling how hungry you were.  


The woman, Regina, handed you the bag which you happily took, opening it carefully and taking out what looked like a hamburger with cheese, tomatoes and pickles with ketchup. You took a bite into it carefully, making sure to not get anything on your face. You swallowed the bite you took and smiled   


"Wow this is great!" You exclaimed, causing a few chuckles to go around the room at your reaction. The blond woman smiled  


"I'm glad you feel better... oh wait we don't know your name yet " The blond said, remembering that she never asked.   


"My name... I don't remember it..." you say looking at the small crowd of people.   


"Alright well... I'm Emma" the blond woman said smiling "And the boy holding you is my son Henry. The woman over there is Regina, also Henry's mom. The man there is my dad, David and beside him is my mom, Mary Margaret. And her baby is Miles, their baby boy."   


You nodded, making sure to remember their names as he looked at all of them.   


"Oh um... can you please tell me what happened?  And why I was in such bad condition?" You asked, looking over at Emma who looked lost.   


"Well... I don't think anyone else saw but... You just appeared out if no where in a flash of light right in front of the hospital... asking for help."  



	2. The beginning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This one isn't that action packed but the second chapter never is. However you do get to meet someone who originally died.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please note that my writing is sloppy at first for every first couple chapters.

What Emma had just told you made your head spin. Appearing out of no where as if by magic, then asking for help before having sudden amnesia. 

"I...I don't understand. I just appeared?" You asked, looking around the room full of strangers.

"Yes... and the thing is, we have absolutely no idea what to think of this." The blond woman said, the look of confusion masking her face. Soon Henry stepped in, clearing his throat.

"You guys we won't get anywhere by just asking him here. Let's just let him relax and he might remember in a couple of days."At first there was silence before Regina, Henry’s other mother, nodded.

“Henry is right. Asking the boy while he’s just recovering and has amnesia won’t do us any good. Let’s just let him rest like Henry suggested.” The raven haired woman said, finalizing the decision. One by one everyone began leaving the hospital room except for Henry, Emma stopping him before she left.

“Henry, could you stay with (y/n) for the day? I think he’d be safer with you” His mother said before leaving the room, Henry nodded and went to go sit down but headed to the cabinet first, pulling out some neatly folded clothes.

"Here, these are some of the clothes my mom picked out for you to wear. She didn't know what size you are so she guessed" Henry placed a pair of staight cut jeans, a crisp white shirt and even a pair of socks along with some converse. 

"Oh wow... tell your mom I said thanks but which one got these for me?" You asked as you struggled to get out of the hospital bed, the soreness in your body caused your muscles to ache with each movement. Henry moved over and helped you up, an arm around your waist as he took most of your body weight to lift you. 

"The one with black hair, kinda strict and scary demenor. She's a bit scary but she's actually caring so don't let her strictness scare you.." Henry assured with a small smile. After being able to stand on your own, Henry handed you the clothes Regina picked out.  
You headed to the washroom, locking the door and finally got a chance to look at your reflection. Your (h/C and length) was upright in different placed, making a messy halo of hair around your face. You worked your fingers through the mess of hair, doing your best to make it cleaner. Your (s/c and facial description) stared back at you in the mirror with (e/c) eyes. As you slipped the hospital gown off, you took a look at your body, a few very faded scars were still visible. You lifted the crisp white shirt, wincing at the strain in your shoulders as you pulled it over your head. Next you tugged on the pair of staight cut jeans, they were a little loose but you didn't mind. Next you pulled on the pair of socks and the converse. 

After getting fully dressed you left the washroom, putting the hospital gown into the laundry hamper inside the room. Henry was there waiting, an extra black wool coat hanging from his arm. The teen smiled as you stepped out and handed you the coat

"Here, you'll want to wear this, it's pretty cold outside. Oh... hey what about your name? What should I call you?" He asked as you shrugged on the coat, it's warmth heating you up but as for your name you had no clue. 

"Alright... Now come on, I'm going to show you around StoryBrooke." Henry said before leading you out of the hospital room and out of the entrance of the building.

Outside of the hospital, freezing wind cut into your clothes causing you to shiver slightly. The town was coloured in crimson red and golden brown leaves, a slight gust of wind scattered the fallen leaves. Henry led you down main street, pointing out a couple stores, one of them being a Pawnbroker shop. Further down main street was a diner. You could see a few people going in and out if the small building.

"That's Granny's. It's where my moms got you food earlier. Wanna stop by? And i thought of a name. How about (y/n)?" Henry asked, walking a few steps in front of you. You nodded your head, liking the name you were given and followed your teenage caretaker to the diner.

Inside the diner, a few waiters mild around, taking and getting orders from the customers there. The booths were relatively empty, save for a few people eating. At the front, a young woman was taking working the cash register while talking to a rather rugged man, wearing all black and holding a glass of what appeared to be alcohol. The man glanced towards you and Henry and waved you both over. Henry smiled and headed towards the man without hesitation. 

"Hey Killian. Wait... are you drinking already? It's the middle of the afternoon!" Henry mildly scolded the chuckling male who only grinned.

"Ya really are Emma's son. Sounds just like her" He elbowed Henry jokingly but then glanced over at you. The look in his eyes was brief, but it was suspicious and alert was quickly masked by a chuckle and smile.

"So Henry, who's yer friend?" The man asked as he downed the whiskey in one fluid motion. 

"He's (y/n) but he doesn't actually remember his real name. He has amnesia so i gave him that name" Henry told the rugged man and asked the cashier for two mugs of hot chocolate. The cashier nodded and left for the kitchen.

Cautiously, you took a seat next to Henry, the man watching your every movement, as if observing you.  
After the cashier had returned with the hot chocolate, Henry filled you in about the town but not without mentioning that Killian was Emma's boyfriend. 

Henry described the people of StoryBrooke. Telling you where they work and how he's friends with them though he mentioned something that made you raise an eyebrow with suspicion. He talked about someone named Peter. Henry spoke with a hint if distaste in his mouth, sometimes saying the name 'Peter' as if it were poison. . 

As if speaking his name causes him to appear, a young man stalked into the Diner, with dirty blond hair and dark green eyes. He took a seat at an empty booth before looking in your direction. You froze, his gaze holding your own. His eyes bore right into you like an arrow piercing through your body. You willed yourself to look away, but not before noticing his mouth curving upwards into a sly and mischievous smile.


	3. Confronted

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In this chapter, you are cornered by Peter, the mysterious young man who have off a dangerous vibe in the last chapter. 
> 
> Ps. I am so sorry I haven't been keeping up with my chapters! Things have been hectic lately in my life.

You turned your head to look at Henry, his attention on drinking his hot chocolate and talking with Killian. 

"H-Hey Henry?" You say shakily, feeling the cold gaze Peter's eyes boring right into the back of your head. Henry turned his head over to you, smiling after putting his now half-empty mug into the counter. 

"Yeah (y/n) you need something?" He asked, his light brown eyes looking into your (e/c) ones. You nodded, not daring to look back. 

"Do you know where the restroom is?" You asked, finding any excuse that will allow to leave the room. 

"It's over there, first door to the right" Henry said, pointing over to a small corridor with two doors across from each other. You thanked him and got up from the stool, making your way past Peter. You power walked past him and entered the restaurant men's room, your heart racing as you hurried over to a sink. 

You looked at your reflection, your cheeks flushed red, your own heavy breathing echoing in your ears. You turned the tap on, feeling the cold water run through your fingers before splashing some onto your face, hoping it would cool you off. You turned the tap off, wiping the water off your face before looking back up at your reflection. Behind you, you saw a sly smile and a pair gleaming green eyes. 

You instantly whirled around, back agaisnt the sink as Peter, arms crossed and leaning agaisnt a stall with a smirk at his lips, stared st you. You stayed like that for a while, silence hanging between the two of you, before he let out a soft sigh and unfolded his arms. 

"My, my how rude. Not even going to introduce yourself?" He asked, a strong English accent carried in his words. You swallowed what felt like a massive lump in your throat.

"Y-You first" you say, your voice barely audible. Peter's green eyes flashed before letting out a low chuckle which seem to resonate in his throat. 

"Alright, fair enough. My name is Peter." He said as if it was important. You continued to stare back at him. He looked you right in the eyes, the smirk never leaving his lips before suddenly saying 

"I believe it's your turn" he said mockingly, his smirk turned into a slight grin. You were shaking, not knowing why you felt so scared of this young man. 

"I-its (y/n)" you respond, your voice shaking but louder this time. You mentally kicked yourself, thinking how stupid it was to tell him your name. Peter smiled, removing himself from the stall and made his way towards you, soon close enough that your faces were mere feet apart. Since he was this close you could smell the faint scent of fresh pine and sandlewood off his skin. 

"You know... I'm not going to do anything bad to you (y/n) I just want to get to know you" Peter talked and as he did you could feel his breath agaisnt your face, it was warm and pleasant smelling. Peter didn't seem dangerous anymore, it was as if the terrible feeling had vanished. Before you had any time to respond, the men's washroom door flung open as Killian barged in, an arm held out before grasping Peter's collar tightly in his hand and pinning him agaisnt the stall. 

"Already goin' after 'im eh?" Killian's was threatening. Peter seemed unbothered by the sudden hostility and glanced around the man towards you. 

"It seems like we'll have to resume this talk later (y/n)" Peter said as he, with surprising force, wretched himself away from the firm grip of Killian and made his way out of the bathroom. You suddenly felt awake, the sudden peacefulness left, replaced with alertness. 

"What... what just happened?" You said to no-one in particular. Killian though, turned to face you, cleared his throat.

"(Y/n) are you alright?" Killian asked, ignoring your question. You stared at the darkly dressed man and nodded. 

"Yeah... I'm fine... just... shaken a bit" You answered, though unsure if it was the truth. You felt off. Henry soon walked in, looking from you to Killian. 

"What happened? Killian you just took off so suddenly... did something happen?" Henry asked again, his light brown eyes landing on you.

"Peter just cornered yer friend here. When he hurried off to the restroom, I saw Peter follow not long after." Killian briefed the situation he walked into to Henry who looked as if he were going to murder someone.

"(Y/n) I don't want you talking to Peter... he's a terrible person. Just trust me when I say that... he's dangerous." Henry warned, his eyes full of anger and hate. You glanced over at Killian, who seemed more composed but could tell he was reminiscing about whatever Peter had done. The silence hung between the three of you, your mind focusing on one thing. What would have happened if Killian didn't get involved.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You can't follow your Heart if it's more confused than your head.
> 
> https://s-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/564x/ed/88/57/ed8857465c291b4d9eae607a149cacc7.jpg


End file.
